warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic
This is a short seven chaptered story written by Moonstar. Allegianges ThunderClan Leader:'Lionstar-Golden tabby Tom. '''Deputy:'Mousewhisker-Gray-and white Tom. '''Apprentice-Applepaw Medicine Cat:'''Jayfeather-Blind gray tabby Tom. '''Apprentice-Briarlight Warriors: Sorreltail-Tortishell and white she-cat. Cloudtail-White Tom. Squirrelflight-Dark Ginger she-cat. Spiderleg-Black tom with brown underbelly. Birchfall-Light brown tabby Tom Apprentice:Gingerpaw Hazeltail-Small gray-and white she-cat with scars. Foxleap-reddish tabby Tom. Brakenfur-Golden brown tabby Tom Bumblestripe-Very pale gray Tom with black stripes. Apprentice-Thrushpaw Brightheart:Ginger and white she-cat;Thrushpaw's,Gingerpaw's and Applepaw's mother. Dovewing-Pale gray and white she-cat. Apprentice-Owlpaw Molefur-brown and cream Tom. Queens'' Cinderheart-Mottled dark gray tabby she-cat;mother of Lionstar's kits,Goldkit,a golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws,and Pebblekit,gray tabby she-cat. Hollyleaf-Black she-(Expecting Mousewhisker's kits) '''Apprentices: Cherrypaw-Ginger she-cat with a twisted paw. Thrushpaw-A dark Ginger and white Tom. Gingerpaw-White and Ginger tabby she-cat. Applepaw-Mottled brown and white Tom. Owlpaw-Black Tom.Formely a rouge. Elders: Graystripe-Long-haired gray Tom. Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby Tom. Purdy-Plump tabby. ShadowClan Leader:'Rowanstar '''Deputy:'Tawnypelt 'Medicine Cat:'Littlecloud'''Apprenticr-Tanglepaw Warriors: Smokefoot-Black Tom. Applefur-mottled brown tabby she-cat Crowfrost-black and white Tom. Apprentice-Spiderpaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Apprentice-Duskpaw Toadfoot-Dark brown Tom. Frogstorm-Light brown Tom with green eyes. Olivenose-torishell she-cat. Scorchfur-Dark gray Tom. Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat. Queens: Ivy tail-torishell she-cat.(Mother of Hollykit;a dark torishell she-cat.) Kinkfur-tabby she-cat.(Expecting kits.) Apprentices: Tanglepaw-Dark torishell Tom. Spiderpaw-Brown Tom. Duskpaw-Dark brown and white she-cat. Elders: Snaketail-dark brown tabby Tom. Starlingclaw-Ginger Tom.Retired early due to failing sight and losing on leg. RiverClan Leader:'Mistystar '''Deputy:'Graymist '''Apprentice-Petalpaw Mesicine Cat:'''Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat. '''Warriors: Troutclaw-pale gray tabby she cat. Mintfur-Light gray tabby she-cat. Icewing-white she-cat. Apprentice-Runnigpaw Pebblefoot-mottled gray tabby Tom. Apprentice-Tinypaw Mallownose-Light browntabby Tom. Apprentice-Whiskerpaw Beetlewhisker-Brown and white tabby Tom. Mossyflower-brown and white she-cat. Apprentice-Vinepaw Grasspelt-light brown tabby Tom. Icewing-white she-cat. Robinwing-tortishell and white Tom. Queens: None Petalapw:'A white she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose. '''Tinypaw:'gray tom. 'Whiskerpaw:'brown tabby and white tom. 'Vinepaw:'A mottled brown tom with blue eyes. '''Elders: Mosspelt-very old torishell she-cat. Puncetail-Ginger and white Tom. WindClan Leader:'Ashstar '''Deputy:'Crowfeather 'Medicine Cat:'Kestrelflight-mottled gray Tom. '''Warriors: Owlwhisker-Old light brown tabby Tom. Weaselfur-Ginger Tom with white paws. Leaftail-dark tabby Tom with amber eyes. Apprentice:Hazelpaw Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat. Furzecloud-gray and white she-cat. Apprentice-Eaglepaw Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Gorseclaw-very pale and gray and white Tom. Apprentice-Whitepaw Emberfoot-gray Tom with two dark paws. Queens: Sunstrike-torishell and white she-cat.(Mother of Spottedkit;torishell Tom,and Otterkit;dark Ginger Tom. Lily-Blue gray and white she-cat.Formally a loner.(Mother of Pebblekit;a dark blue gray Tom.) Apprentices: Hazelpaw-Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Whitepaw-White Tom with a brown paw. Eaglepaw-Golden brown Tom with heather blue eyes. Elders: Webfoot-Very old,blind dark gray tabby Tom. Magic Council Leader:'Hawk-Muscular dark gray and white tabby Tom. '''Assiant:'Jessie-White she-cat.Hawk's sister. '''Messager:"'(Delivers messages to Darkness Council and threats outside the council)Mouse-Very small brown tabby tom with blue eyes.Mate of Frost and father of Fiver. Senior Council Memebers:'''Talon-Torishell and white Tom. (Been a council member for at least five years: Shona-Creamy brown tabby she-cat. Shade-Light blue-gray tabby Tom. Jet-Black Tom with Golden eyes. '''Junuir Counicl Memebrs: Been a council member for at least four years: Flower-Light brown tabby she-cat. Kalye-Mottled light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. Storm-Dark gray tabby Tom. Stripe-Brown tabby Tom. Melody-Brown and white she-cat. Niko-Black and white Tom with a scarred pelt. Sompahre Council Memebrs: Been a council Memebr for at least three years: Blaze-Gray she-cat with green eyes. Wind-Dark brown Tom. Avan-Mottled Ginger tabby Tom. Frost-White she-cat. Red-Dark reddish Ginger Tom. Freshmen Council Memebrs: Been a council member for at least a year: Selena-Ginger tabby she-cat. Butch-Brown and white tabby tom. Lighting-Light brown Tom with a white chest and paws. Apple-Reddish brown Ginger Tom. Joy-Tortishell she-cat. Beginners: Trainning to be a magic council memember: Fiver-Very small brown tabby Tom with a white chest and paws. Fang-White Tom with very long teeth. Lulu-Light gray and dark gray she-cat. Mothers and Kittens: (Mothers and their kittens:) Silver-Silver tabby she-cat.(Mother of Niko's kittens;River(a silver she-kit),Moon(a light gray silver she-kit),and Reed(a brown tabby Tom.) Malia-Brown and white she-cat.(Expecting an unknown Cat's kits) Retired Memembers: Been a council memember for nine years or more Izzy-Old black and gray Tom. Young-Gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. Darkness Council ('A\N:These are not all the cats in the council,these are the importent ones.This council is twenty times as much as the magic council) '''Leader:'Tiger-A black Tom with a white chest and paws,his pelt is covered in scars. 'Assient:'Leopard-A dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest and paws. '''Council Memembers: Senior Memembers: Mick-A dark gray tabby Tom with green eyes. Angel-A elegant long haired white she-cat with beafutil blue eyes. Lobo-A blue gray Tom with a white muzzle,a white chest and underbelly,and a white tail tip. Jounir Concil Memembers: Corman-A Ginger tabby Tom with a white muzzle and one eyes. Thunder-Dark brown Tom with a scarred muzle. Swift-A golden brown and white Tom. Somphare Conuicl Memembers: Opal-A cream brown and white she-cat. Eclipse-A golden brown tabby Tom with a white chest and paws. Ila-A light brown she-cat. Freshmen Council Memembers: Max-A black Tom with a brown eye,and one red eye. Beggingers: Greg-A light gray Tom. Janet-A gray and white she-cat. Other Animals Midnight-A star gazing badger who lives near the sea. Chole-Two year old large white German sherperd. Spots-A four year old Dalmation dog who lives with Chole. Sarina-A small three year old brown rabbit that lives near The Magic Council. Proluge The moon shone brightly above the moorland.''The scents of cats flowed through the warm air,along with some glittering sparks.A musclaur gray and white Tom sat uncomfortably in from of a huge,green glittering stone.The cat sat with his head bowed and his eyes closed. "The Darkness Council has caused us so much trouble lately,"The cat muttered.Then he looked up."How can we defet them?My Magic Counicls' powers are to weak." The spoke,"Four cats from different groups will come." "What do you mean?"The Tom asked confused. "What we mean is,"The voice spoke again,"That four cats will come from a different group with no magic,and will come here and defet the Darkness." The Tom still was confused."So what you mean is,there will be four cats that don't have any magic and they will come here and defet the Darkness?How's that possible?" "They'll earn their magical powers,and they will have to find four stones so they can build a wepeon to defet the darkness."The voice spoke,more harshly this time. The Tom grinned and mewed,"When will this happen?The Darkness have already killed half of my strong Counicl,and some of our best Memembers died." "It will happen in a month." ('A/N:I know that was kind of short,but the other chapters will be longer.You'll really like this story if you like magic!) Chapter 1:Thrushpaw "No!Your doing it wrong!"''A pale gray Tom scolded harshly.A dark Ginger and white Tom sighed.''What did I do wrong this time?I did literally did ''everything you told me too.''He though. It was a quiet and warm day.The sun was up high,shinning bright and clear.Birds were signing,and prey were scattering everywhere. The pale gray tom sighed."Why won't you do what I tell you,Thrushpaw?We went over this battle move three times!" Thrushpaw growled,"I did everything you told me to!"Six moons.Six moons,and the two toms still hadn't gotten along.Even though mentors and apprentices usually got along,Trushpaw and his mentor Bumblestripr hardly got along at all.Bumblestripr was really rude and harsh,and was a terrible fighter.Why did Lionstar chose him as Thrushpaw's mentor? Bumblestripe rolled his eyes and growled,"Your supposed to bring your front paw on the enemy's head hard.You did it to softly." What a liar!''Thrushpaw though angrily as he spat,"I did it right!You always say I do everything wrong!"Thrushpaw turned around and stalked away.Soon,he found himself heading towards the thron tunnel.As he entered the camp,he head towards the fresh-kill pile by the Highledge.The scent of a juicy mouse filled his nostrils.Just as Thrushpaw was about to reach for a mouse,a mottled brown and white tom snatched up the mouse.''Applepaw!''Thrushpaw thought bitterly.Applepaw was his brother,and a total mouse brain. "Hey!You knew I was going to eat that!"Thrushpaw hissed.Applepaw smother and said, "Who cares anyways."He said,his voice harsh."Your to slow anyway.Now go whinning to mother,you idiot lump of fur."Applepaw growled as he turned away and went to the apprentice den.Thrushpaw sighed.A rush of ginger and white fur rushed past him,heading towards the thorn tunnel.Thrushpaw smiled,he knew who the cat was.It was his mother Brightheart,who only had one eye but had a kind heart.Maybe she could help him.Thrushpaw rushed after her and mewed, "Brightheart!Wait up!"Brightheart halted and turned around.Her one green eyes was clouded with worry. "Can I talk to you?"Thrushpaw asked.Brigtheart shook her head. "Sorry,Thrushpaw.I have to go on a hunting patrol with Mouswhisker and Berrynose,and I'm already running late,"She mewed quickly,"I'll talk to you later."She fishned before running off.Trushpaw suddenly felt lost.Usually,everyone in the camp ignored him all expect for Brightheart.Thrushpaw had always felt like he was abondend. "Hey,get out of my way!"A rude voice intrupptrd Trushpaw's thoughts.He grumbled,it was Mousewhisker,the clans rude deputy.No one really liked him all expect for Lionstar and Hollyleaf.He's turned into an extremely rude cat ever since his mother died five moons ago. "What'd you want,you retarded idiot fox-heart?"He snapped. "Nothing to do with you!"Trushpaw shot back. "I'm so glad Lionstar's not making you a warrior."Mouswhisker mewed evily. "What do you mean?"Trushpaw questioned,not getting his statement. "Oh,I just heard him talking to your parents.He said that you were a pathic lump of fur and too slow and not worthy to train as a warrior.Your parents were so dissapointed.And I agree with Lionstar."He spat. "That's not true!Lionstar would never say that!"Thrushpaw said helplessy.He felt really hurt.Even though it wasn't true,it really had hurt him. "If there's ever a pathic lump of fur it would be you!"He spat. "You should show more respect for tour deputy."A sharp growl made Thruspaw jump.He turned around to see Lionstar. "Oh,yes."Mousewhisker growled,digging his paws into the ground. "But he started it!"Thrush-paw wailed.Lionstar narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so.Mousewhisker is a loyal warrior.And you should be with Bumblestripe!"Lionstar growled scornfully. Thrushpaw bowed his head respectfully and mewed,"Yes.I'm really sorry."Lionstar and Mouswhisker said nothing at all as Thrushpaw padded away. He felt terrible.It was like ThunderClan were turning their back on him.He felt like they didn't even care about him. (''A/N:Awww,Poor Thrushpaw!For all you Bumble and Mouse fans,I'm sorry for making them kinda mean,I thought it made them better!)'' Chapter 2:Spiderpaw ''A small mouse scurried through the open.''A brown Tom crunched down,trying to keep his tail still.The mouse stopped.The cat suddenly leaped,however the mouse ran away into a burrow. "Fox dung!"The cat yowled,unsheating his claws.Behind him was a black and white Tom,shaking his head. "Again Spiderpaw?"The tom tried to make his voice as smoothing as he could,but there was a hit of annoynce to it. "I'm sorry,Crowfrosf."Spiderpaw mewed.Crowfrost sighed and pointed his tail at a camp entrance. "Never mind that,"He meowed,"Let's get back to camp."Spiderpaw nodded and thy head back to camp toghter.Spiderpaw looked at his mentor.Crowfrost was not a mean cat,but Spiderpaw could tell he didn't like him.As they headed to the braken tunnel('A/N;I really dont know if thta's the ShadowClan entrance,oh well.),they slowly walked into the entrance. "Go and get some sleep,"Crowfrost oderded and added,"You really need it."Spiderpaw nodded and headed towards the appretice's den,made of bushses.A dusky dark brown and white she-cat was sneered at Spiderpaw as he pushed his way into the bushses.She stopped him by blocking the entrance. "Come on,Duskpaw,"Spiderpaw growled,"Let me in.I need sleep.What are you,on guard?" "Actully,yes stupid.Rowanstar wanted at least one cat to guard all the dens,expect the leader's den"She snorted.Duskpaw was Spiderpaw' cousin,and she was a very mean cat too,and always acted like the boss of everyone.".What are you,some lost pituiful roue trying to-"Spiderpaw didn't need to hear anymore.He was sick of her calling him a pituiful rouge.True;he was born as a rouge and was left on ShadowClan's terrioty by his mother.Rowanstar found him and allowed him to join.Now that was just eight moons ago. "Just let me in,please.Your always rude to me,what have I done to you?"Spiderpw protested.Duskpaw narrowed her eyes and swiped her paw at his head.Spiderpaw fell down with a thud.Duskpaw laughed and said, "Not a good fighter,are you?"She snorted harshly,"Now go away and sleep somewhere else.I don't want to hear you snoring will i'm supossed to conertrate guarding!"Spiderpaw growled and stomped away.Suddenly,a flash of tortishell fur pushed past spiderpaw,forcing him to fall to the ground.He groaned,his head hurting terribly.Spiderpaw looked up to see Ivytail,with the black shape of Smokefoot beside her.He was laughing rudely. "Oh,come on you idiot.At least get out of somebody's way for once!"ivytail growled.Smokefoot sighed and growled, "Let's go Ivytail.We need to get away from this weirdo.We'll look like mousebrains around him!"Spiderpaw was rather taken aback.It had really hurt him. Ivytail nodded and the two cats padded away towards the nursey.Spiderpaw stood up. Every cat in the clan hated him just because he was born a rouge.He had always felt left put since he was a kit.He didn't belong in ShadowClan. Chapter 3:Hazelpaw A light brown she-cat scurried through the braknes.''She gasped,looking around the moorland.There was something wrong here.Suddenly,the bush beside her started rushtling.The she-cat peered closer to it,only to see a shadow leaping at her... "Hazelpaw!Wake up!"Hazelpaw opned her eyes to see that she was no longer on the moorland,but in the tiny apprentice den,laying on soft moss. "What'd you want?"Hazelpaw grumbled to see Eglepaw,her brother. "Leaftail wants you to go on a border partol near ThunderClan with me,Gorseclaw and Swallowtail."Hazelpaw rolled her eyes.Leaftail ''always wanted her to go on border partols.Life in WindClan was really boring.it's been like that since Ashstar became leader.all Hazelpaw ever did was hunt,eat,train and go on partols.She had been an apprentice for six moons,and she'd never been in a batle.Her mentor always wanted her to stay behind and guard the camp.Life was really boring in the clan.Hazelpaw never really wanted to be in a clan,she'd always wonder if there was something else besides clans and tribes. "Alright,I'm coming."Hazelpaw meowed,trying to make her voice cheerful.She padded out of the den,with Eaglepaw at her side,their fur brushing.Suddenly,a yowl arose from the camp.Hazelpaw gasped as she noticed Heathertail,her mother.She was wailing in pain.Her leg was soaked in bllod,and there were a butchof scacthes on hher back and face.Many cats ran to her,all gasping.Ashstar padded into the clearing,then saw Heathertail and ran towards her. "What happened here?Speak!"Ashstar said,her voice with a hit of worry, "So I was taking a walk near the old tree,"Heathertail agsped for air,"And then a badger attacked me.I ran back here and I think the badger was following me.And I-"She was cut off as she collapsed on the ground. "Quick!Get Kestrflight!"Asstar yowled.Hearing his name,the medicine cat quickly bounded across the clearing with cobwebs in his mouth.He halted in front of Heathertail and sniffed her. "Will she be alright?"Breezepelt,Heathertail's mate and Hazelpaw's father,meowed worriedly. Kestrelflight was already putting the cobwebs gently on Heathertai's wounds. "Yes,but she'll be in my den for a few days,"He muttered,his voice blurry,"Her wounds are very deep." "Leaftail,Eaglepaw,Breezepel,Weaslfur,Hazelpaw,Crowfeather,Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail,I want you to find that badger and attack it."Ashstar odereded sharply. Hazelpaw's eyes brightened.Finally!Her first battle. "Actully,Hazelpaw should stay behind to guard the camp because there are so many cats going."Leaftail pointed out.Hazelpaw let out a hiss of anger.My first battle and my own menotr has to ruin it! Ashstar nodded and meowed,"Very well.Off you go now.Once you drive the badger away,come stairght back to camp." Leaftail nodded and the patrol headed off.Hazelpaw walked towards her mother. "She's going to live,right?"Hazelpaw asked with worry.Shee couldn't let her mother die.Kestrlflight was too busy treating Heathertail with coltsfoot. Yes,"He muttered."She'll be fine.Now go and guard the camp." Hazelpaw was about to protest,but she listened anyways and padded towards the camp entrance. Chapter 4:Petalpaw A white she-cat padded calmly through the reeds with a small fish dangling from her mouth.''Another she-cat padded behind her. "You did a great job,Petalpaw."The second she-cat praised as she walked beside the first cat. "Thanks,Graymist."Petalpaw meowed warmly to her mentor.''Or are you just saying that so I could feel better?"she added silently.Petalpaw would not forget the swimming accident that happened this morning.She had fallen into shallow water and had to be rescused by a ''medicine cat.''That was the embrassing part. As they padded into the tunnel that lead into their camp,her brother Tinypaw started running towards them,his tail held up high. "Guess what?"He mewed cheerfully. "What?"Petalpaw asked cursiouly. "Mistystar said i'm going to get my warrior name in a moon!"He boasted.Petalpaw rolled her eyes. "We've only been trainning for four moons,"Petalpaw meowed,"your just making that up." "Petalpaw's right."Graymist meowed.Then she turned to Petalpaw and meowed,"Find yourself something useful to do.Clean the elders nest,or go on a patrol."Then she padded into the clearing towards Mistystar's den.Petalpaw sighed.She always did that!RiverClan was a really broing clan to live in.She stared into the horzin where the sun where setting.Beyond there was a huge forest,with a bunch of twoleg places.She had always wondered what lied beyond there. "What are you staring at?"Tinypaw startled Petalpaw's thoughts. "Nothing."Petalpaw meowed simply.If she ever told her brother about what she thought of clan life,he would tell the entire camp.She padded into the clearing towards the fresh kill pile.Petalpaw's mother Icewing was sitting beside it,eating a trout.Petalpaw padded towards her and sat beside her. "Hello,Petalpaw."She greeted warmly.Petalpaw really like her mother.Icewing was very wise and calm,even when she lost her mate three moons ago. "Mother,"Petalpaw beguin,"I need to tell you something." Icewing stopped eating her trout and looked at her daughter camly as she meowed,"Go on.My ears are ready." Petalpaw looked at the ground,not sure where to beguin. "I'm sick of clan life!"She blutured out."I don't want to be apart of a clan,I want to explore!I want to travel the world!" Icewing closed her eyes and meowed,"I see what you mean." "So you understand?"Petalpaw asked hopefully.Icewing nodded. "Of course I do.But you need to remain in the clan.We need new warriors and you are a very storng cat."Her voice was stern as she countited,"I understand you don't like it,but something intersting will happen.And one day you'll be exploring the world,discovering things."Icewing gave her daughter a comfertable lick on the head. Her words soothed Petalpaw,but she still felt like she needed to leave her clan.Petalpaw nodded and gave thanks,then padded away towards the apprentices den.She hurled herself into her nest,made of warm fluffly moss.She laid down,trying to go to sleep. As she closed her eyes,Petalpaw wondered if her mother was right about expoloring the world someday. Chapter 5:Fiver The brown tom ran past the bushses and brambles.''He was running in a meadow,with tall long green grass tickling his legs.Flowers were everywhere,all colors.The tom was still running,breathing hard.He was a strange cat,with grayish green eyes and a white star on his tail. ''I'm late again!''He though misabrely.''Hawk will be so mad once he notices I don't have the golden flower!''He had been serching two days for a golden flower.It was magical.The Magic Council needed at least one becasue the cat's father was terribly sick and the golden flower could cure his diesse. "Fiver!"Yowled a voice.Fiver stopped dead.What would he tell them?Suddenly,green sparks appeared and surround Fiver.Before he knew it,a dark gray and white tom with a golden star on his forehead was standing in front of him,sparks glirttering from his fur. "Fiver!Your late!"The tom said sharpley,"Why don't you have the golden flower?I sent you to look for it two days and it's sundown.You were supossed to be back this morning!" Fiver bowed his head at his leader."I know Hawk,I'm really sorry.But I looked ''everywhere and couldn't find it!"It was true,he looked everywhere near,outside and in The Magic Council's palace,and couldn't find it! Hawk sighed and shook his head and meowed,"Fine.It's alright.I'll send someone else then.Go back to thre palace and eat."Fiver nodded and lifted his paw up.Sparks ingerted from him and then they were in a small meadow.The floor was covered with soft green grass.There were cats everywhere,with a star on their bodies.There were eight caves;one for the seniors,one for the jouiners,one for the somphares,one for the freshmen,one for the begginers,one for the retired ones,one for the mothers and one for the leader.All caves were the same size. Fiver sighed and padded into the begginer's den. "Hey,Fiver!"Fiver spun around to be greeted b his friend Fang,who had a star on his hip.Fang started to run towards him. "I finally got my flying lesson right!"He bragged,"You want to see my wings?"Fiver nodded and sparks flew out of Fang and then there were white wing at his sides. "Ammazing!"Fiver meowed amazed,"I still don't have that skill and we've been trainning for six months!"Fang looked very proud.The his wings disspeared into whitee mist. "Want to take a walk?"Fang asked. Chapter 6:Thrushpaw Chapter 7:Spiderpaw Chapter 8:Hazelpaw Chapter 9:Petalpaw Chapter 10:Fiver Chapter 11:Thrushpaw Chapter 12:Spiderpaw Chapter 13:Hazelpaw Chapter 14:Petalpaw Chapter 15:Fiver Chapter 16:Fiver Chapter 17:Thrushpaw Chater 18:Spiderpaw Chapter 19:Hazelpaw Chapter 20:Petalpaw Chapter 21:Fiver Chapter 22:Thrushpaw Chapter 23:Spiderpaw Chapter 24:Hazelpaw Chapter 25:Petalpaw Chapter 26:Fiver Epilouge Category:Fan Fictions Category:The Four Stones Series